Sois ma damoiselle
by Didou367
Summary: France se présentant sexuellement frustré chez Angleterre - celui-ci supposait qu'il l'était -, lorsque cela ne se termine pas par un bain de sang, la conclusion est beaucoup plus douce que l'on ne pourrait le croire.


**Titre :** Sois ma damoiselle.  
**Auteur :** Fuckin' goddess ou Didou367.  
**Jour/Thème :** 6 Octobre, Damoiselle.  
**Ratings :** PG-13/T.  
**Warnings éventuels :** Juste un pitit gros mot en Anglais (Par ailleurs, je donne la traduction. Cut the crap, for God's sake : Arrête tes conneries, pour l'amour de Dieu).  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note :** Toute nouvelle sur le fandom, pas sûre de maîtriser les caractères de France et Angleterre ^^''.

* * *

« Bonjour, cher ami Britannique ! Il est bien aimable à toi de m'accueillir dans ton humble demeure. »

Le susdit Britannique quitta de ses prunelles aventurine le livre – à l'épaisseur au moins égale à celle de ses sourcils – qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour le poser sur celui qui venait de s'adresser à lui, dans un français véhément puis mielleux. Il scrutait sans un mot le sourire goguenard qui relevait les commissures de ses lèvres, expression distinguée de la satisfaction que lui inspirait la petite pique qu'il avait lancée. L'idée d'arracher une par une les dents ivoirines exhibées le taraudait toutefois.  
Il résolut d'en faire fi, malgré l'opiniâtre envie – elle s'avérait souvent versatile en ce qui concernait son vis-à-vis – de jeter sa tasse de thé au visage de son interlocuteur le tourmentant, pour lui répondre d'un ton indolent :

« Cher ami Français... De quel accueil parles-tu ? Tu t'es imposé, à croire que chez-vous, on ne connaît pas la politesse. Et pour ce qui est de mon ''humble demeure'', tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir besoin de faire quelque chose de démesuré dans le but d'épater la galerie. »

Après quoi il effleura de sa bouche la porcelaine albuginée dans le but de siroter un peu de ce délectable Earl Grey, bouche étirée en un sourire outrecuidant de par la vue pour le moins ébaudissante du faciès diaphane déconfit de son interlocuteur. Plaisir que celui-ci lui octroya bien peu puisqu'à peine quelques secondes plus tard, son expression sulfureuse coutumière adoucit de nouveau ces traits subtilement ciselés dont il demeurait infatué.

« Et tu te prétends gentleman ?, rétorqua t-il d'un ton dédaigneux suivi d'un léger ricanement.  
-As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un se comporter en gentleman avec un chien ? »

Il replongea dans son bouquin alors que Francis s'affairait à le fusiller de son regard céruléen, ce à quoi il mit prestement fin, préférant s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel son rival de toujours semblait commodément installé. Il se pencha aux côtés de son visage de telle sorte que sa soyeuse chevelure flavescente vint caresser sa joue lactescente, et murmura à son oreille d'une voix lascive :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
-Rien du tout, tu m'en empêches, maugréa Angleterre. »

Ce dernier détourna néanmoins les yeux, et l'autre nation eut le plaisir de constater une infime rougeur colorant ses pommettes. Il posa la main sur sa cuisse, puis la fit remonter de façon latente jusqu'à son entrejambe. Tout du moins en aurait-il été ainsi si son cadet n'avait pas balayé l'importune d'une petite claque abrupte avant de pousser un soupir et d'abandonner La Bataille de la vie, de Dickens, sur la table basse.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?, s'enquit-il de manière indifférente.  
-... Très bien, je l'avoue. Mes hormones sont la cause de mon tourment, elles sont en ébullition, je..., confessa France, le flot de ses paroles s'accélérant jusqu'à en devenir totalement incompréhensible, comme en proie à un trouble qui agitait indiciblement son âme.  
-Comme d'habitude, en gros, trancha son cadet.  
-Non, pas comme d'habitude ! Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin...  
-De sexe.  
-D'amour ! Je n'y peux rien si nous sommes ainsi, nous autres Français. Nous avons besoin d'aimer, c'est dans notre nature, nous sommes les esclaves de l'amour...  
-_Cut the crap, for God's sake_. Trouve-toi une gonzesse.  
-Une damoiselle ? Oui, j'aurai bien voulu, mais... Les damoiselles sont douces, elles veulent de la tendresse, du romantisme... Moi, c'est un amour violent que je veux partager, un amour passionné, un... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement pour fixer de ses iris lazurite son allocutaire d'un air fiévreux que celui-ci comprit immédiatement. Il saisit l'ouvrage qu'il savourait quelques temps auparavant et le brandit avec la ferme intention de refroidir le bellâtre d'un coup dont il se souviendrait fort longtemps mais le destinataire de ces faveurs s'agenouilla devant lui et laissa sa tête choir sur ses genoux.

« Sois ma damoiselle, Arthur. »

Le susnommé réprima un sourire résigné en même temps qu'inconsciemment, il promena ses doigts dans les mèches d'or qui s'éparpillaient avec grâce sur ses cuisses. De l'autre main, il reprit son livre ainsi que sa lecture.  
Ils restèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi.


End file.
